


Передышка

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, messy sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: У Коннора, идеального андроида, присланного из Киберлайф, есть много маленьких слабостей. И Хэнк знает, как их удовлетворить.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 17





	Передышка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Detroit: Hank x Connor 2020.

Машина затормозила у самого дома, останавливаясь наискось от гаража, почти что на газоне, тютелька в тютельку по старым следам. Хэнк дёрнул бровью, молча покосившись в сторону прямого как доска, с едва заметно поджатыми губами Коннора на месте водителя. Его электронный напарник не так уж часто выказывал раздражение, но сейчас, кажется, был на грани.

Хэнк отставил стакан с недопитым молочным коктейлем, захваченным по дороге, и выбрался из шевроле. Он неторопливо обошёл крыльцо и поднялся по ступеням, краем глаза отслеживая чёткие, быстрые, _машинные_ движения Коннора. Андроид не тратил ни секунды на лишние действия: захлопнул дверцу, поставил автомобиль на сигнализацию, взлетел по ступеням — и ворвался первым в дом, стоило только лейтенанту вытащить ключи и открыть дверь.

Вот теперь, когда Коннор наконец оказался дома, когда пересёк его порог, его всё-таки накрыло. Он с раздражением сдёрнул с плеч тёмную полицейскую куртку и с размаху швырнул её на диван. Его плечи подрагивали от эмоций, и тонкая рубашка, залитая грязно-коричневыми и синими пятнами, не могла это скрыть.

— Ну-ну, парень, не злись.

Хэнк захлопнул за ними дверь почти не глядя и медленно подошёл к напряжённому андроиду. Коннор обернулся к нему через плечо, рвано выдохнув воздух, и сверкнул глазами.

— Чёрт подери, Хэнк! От нас полбанды сбежало, скрылось чёрт знает где! — андроид махнул рукой, его лицо исказилось недовольством, гневом на самого себя. — И я не смог их догнать, — с досадой выдавил он, поморщившись.

Хэнк окинул украдкой взглядом его лицо и шею, покрытые брызгами тириума и дорожной грязи. Коннор был хорош — так восхитителен в своей ярости, в едва сдерживаемой буре эмоций, которые столь редко выплёскивал по-настоящему сильно. Лейтенант не мог не любоваться им, даже при всём желании унять, растворить его злость и самобичевание.

Хэнк сжал его плечи, стиснул ещё сильнее, проводя по гибким синтетическим мышцам большими пальцами.

— Ещё б ты их догнал — они втроём врассыпную бросились, — медленно, низко проговорил — почти пророкотал он, и Коннор снова вздрогнул — немного иначе, едва заметно переглотнул, бросив на Хэнка короткий взгляд из-под ресниц.

Лейтенант покачал головой — ох, он знал, знал эту слабость своего напарника, как и многие другие пунктики у такого, казалось бы, идеального во всём существа, — и немного улыбнулся, коснувшись кончиком носа уха Коннора, а затем слегка прикусив. Синтетическая кожа чуть-чуть покраснела на скулах.

— Мы поймали двоих, детка. И будем их колоть как орешки, как только вернёмся в участок. Никуда они от нас не денутся! — голос Хэнка шелестел ему в слуховые сенсоры, пока крупные пальцы потирали скин на шее, трогали по искусственным ключицам.

Светодиод на виске коротко мигнул жёлтым, скин пошёл мелкой рябью у самого ворота, под рукой Хэнка, и плечи Коннора синхронно дёрнулись от его слов — так одинаково ровно, как не смогли бы человеческие. Но этот маленький диссонанс отозвался в груди у Хэнка теплом. Каждая из этих деталей говорила о том, кто его напарник, кто они — друг другу, в каждой был отзыв — на его действия. 

— Мой мальчик, — проворчал он Коннору на ухо, погладил по щеке, где виднелись плохо стёртые грязные разводы, — мой. Сейчас отмоемся, приедем — и всех раком поставим, не волнуйся.

Коннор рвано выдохнул, и лейтенант словил это движение губами. Их отпустили всего-то на час — чтобы допрашивать пойманных с поличным, им самим требовалось приобрести более благообразный вид после изматывающей погони и стрельбы, да и просто немного передохнуть. Времени было в обрез, и это тоже будоражило, сладко тревожило в груди и ниже. Тонкие искусственные пальцы Коннора стиснули руку лейтенанта на своей шее так, словно вот-вот с них мог сорваться электрический разряд.

Хэнк не удержался, с ворчанием прижался губами повыше воротника рубашки, чувствуемо прикусил мягкий и тонкий скин. Коннора снова тряхнуло в его руках, так же ровно и так же сильно, как несколько секунд назад. Он вывернулся из объятий лейтенанта ужом, чтобы встать лицом к лицу. Хэнк дал ему свободу — точно на миг оборота, чтобы потом снова стиснуть в объятии.

Тёмные глаза Коннор почти почернели, гладкий кончик языка облизал тонкие губы.

— Ты дашь мне их допросить первым? — хрипловатый голос сорвался на шорох, и от этого по телу Хэнка снова прошла тягучая, обжигающая волна, потянулась вниз, к паху.

— Дам, — кивнул он. — Первым. Можем устроить и перекрёстный допрос, детка. Как скажешь.

Коннор откинул голову, выстанывая через приоткрытые губы. Хэнк усмехнулся: да, это была ещё одна слабость его электронного напарника. Коннору нравилось выбивать информацию, искать слабые места, искать подход — и раскалывать. Но не менее сильно он любил действовать сообща с лейтенантом, бомбардируя допрашиваемого фактами, атакуя с двух сторон, выводя на чистую воду любого, кто попадал к ним в руки. Их сработавшийся дуэт недаром слыл легендой в участке и даже за его пределами.

Коннор грациозно потянулся к нему, протёрся по пёстрой рубашке лейтенанта едва заметно вибрирующим корпусом. Его ярость перетекала в искрящееся возбуждение, Хэнк видел это по глазам, по движениям, по ряби искусственной кожи.

— Хэ-энк…

Коннор втиснулся в его большое, крепкое и плотное тело, жадно подрагивая. Он закинул руки лейтенанту на шею, целуя сразу глубоко, лаская его рот языком. Быстрые скользящие мазки заставили Хэнка застонать ему в губы, подхватывая лёгкий корпус под задницу и вжимая пахом в пах.

Поцелуй стал ещё немного глубже, быстрее, небрежнее, жарче. Хэнк зарылся рукой в короткие тёмные волосы у Коннора на затылке, погладил мягко покалывающие кончики, а затем спустился чуть ниже, царапннув по шее — как раз там, где был скрыт за скином и заглушкой основной информационный разъём. Коннор тихо вскрикнул, тонкая, но жёсткая спина дрогнула в руках лейтенанта.

Едва оторвавшись и выдохнув тёплый от нагревшихся систем воздух, он подхватил кисть Хэнка, втянул в рот пальцы, смотря ему в глаза, посасывая их немного рвано, с нетерпением. Мягкая нейтральная смазка потекла густыми каплями с его языка на костяшки, вниз по фалангам, и Хэнк охнул. Он отвёл руку, вынуждая Коннора её выпустить изо рта, и опустил ниже, влажно провёл пальцами по его шее, оставляя прозрачный след, дотягиваясь до самых ключиц. Коннор прикусил губу, скин пятнами соскальзывал с него — там, где касался Хэнк.

Руки лейтенанта перебрались ниже, он отодвинул немного андроида от себя, быстро и уверенно расстёгивая его грязную рубашку, стягивая и так разболтавшийся галстук. Коннор потянул в ответ с его плеч куртку, снимая все те слои одежды, которые обычно скрывали крепкое тело Хэнка, добираясь до его горячей кожи и приникая к ней.

Они прижались друг к другу, потираясь и снова влажно целуясь, оставаясь в одном белье и расстёгнутых штанах.

— Хочешь прямо здесь, детка? — проворчал Хэнк, длинно мазнув губами по светлому скину, целуя, прикусывая по очереди ключицы.

Коннор коротко рассмеялся, выгибаясь от его действий, млея, подставляя ему шею и грудь. Он обнимал лейтенанта за широкую спину, поглаживая по груди подрагивающими пальцами, цепляя и поцарапывая тёмные соски.

— Да, Хэнк, да! Возьми меня, — он мотнул головой на диван, — здесь, сейчас, — он охнул, когда Хэнк жадно впился в ямку у ключиц, где было скопление сенсоров. — Если я всё правильно сделал, как ты говоришь… Награди меня, — Коннор сглотнул, поймав взгляд Хэнка, — собой.

Хэнк замер на миг, шумно выдыхая. А потом снова жадно приник губами, целуя и прикусывая гладкую безволосую грудь, широко вылизывая по имитации сосков, приподнимая корпус Коннора.

Его переполняло страстью, переполняло нежностью, и он изливал их на своего мальчика со всей своей щедростью. Чтобы тот больше не сомневался — что заслужил и всегда заслуживает.

Коннор дрожал и стонал в его руках, вцепившись в широкие плечи крепко, едва ли не до синяков. Он открывался перед Хэнком, позволяя абсолютно всё, доверяя так, как не смог бы никому другому.

Лейтенант прижал его к себе, одной рукой стягивая с него бельё, вытаскивая уже давно активировавшийся апгрейд. С тёмно-розового кончика головки стекала прозрачно-белая смазка, и Хэнк усмехнулся, ласково растирая её.

Коннор вскрикнул, вцепившись в него ещё сильнее, а затем резкими движениями сам стянул с него боксёры. Тяжёлый напряжённый орган упёрся в его ладонь, и Коннор стиснул их обоих, прикусывая губу и содрогаясь. Оба члена, достаточно длинные, один толще и перевитый венами, другой потоньше и ровный, дёрнулись в его кисти. Выступивший предэякулят на головке лейтенанта смешался с искусственной андроидской смазкой, которой стало ещё больше.

— Какой ты шустрый, — хрипло выдохнул Хэнк, теряя голову от ощущения стекающей по их стволам общей жидкости.

Коннор криво улыбнулся, опуская руку и подаваясь к нему, зажимая члены между телами и растирая смазку по их животам. 

— Не хочу больше ждать, — выдохнул он на ухо Хэнку, толкаясь бёдрами, — возьми. Возьми меня.

Хэнк прикусил наглеца за покрасневший кончик уха, потирая по заднице, хлопнул по ней звонко, с размаху. Он втиснул палец между маленьких крепких ягодиц, добираясь до входа, ласково трогая его по контуру. Да, там тоже было уже немного влажно — выбирая апгрейд, Коннор взял модель с максимальными возможностями не только в отношении размеров Хэнка, но и с наибольшим количеством форсунок. 

Это была ещё одна его маленькая слабость — быть _мокрым_. Коннор любил, когда по нему текло, любил чувствовать, как выплёскивается сперма Хэнка: ему в рот, на грудь или в задницу. Любил пошлые, грязные, влажные звуки от резких толчков лейтенанта. Любил, когда по его искусственному члену жарко и быстро скользила большая рука, как потом стекало по груди и бёдрам. Любил кончать на своего человека — так же бурно, как кончал в него Хэнк.

Коннор долго и протяжно застонал, когда пальцев в его входе стало уже два, и они растягивали податливые искусственные стенки, неумолимо раздвигаясь внутри на манер ножниц.

Хэнк знал, что ему нужна эта небольшая подготовка: чтобы сосредоточить своё внимание на апгрейде, активировать все функции, которые обычно были отключены, понизить пороги чувствительности сенсоров до нужного, на тонкой грани между чувствительностью и болезненностью, уровня.

Коннор называл это интимной калибровкой. И даже сейчас, в условиях недостатка времени, лейтенант хотел, чтобы ему было не просто хорошо — очень хорошо. 

Втолкнув третий палец, Хэнк двинул внутрь ладонью с тихим хлюпающим звуком, и Коннор захлебнулся стоном, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо.

— Ещё-ё, — в его голосе проскользнул едва заметный металлический скрежет, — ещё, Хэнк!

Лейтенант, крепко ухватив его за талию и прижав поясницей к спинке дивана, толкнул кисть внутрь быстрее. Он ускорялся с каждым движением, и Коннор в какой-то момент слышимо всхлипнул. Он подтянулся, опираясь на плечи Хэнка и обхватывая его ногами за талию, поёрзал, стараясь почувствовать задницей его стояк.

— Ну что, парень, готов? — Хэнк коротко, но крепко присосался к его шее — и там на несколько секунд расцвели бело-голубоватые разводы.

— Да, — проурчал Коннор, мазнув губами по щеке и за ухом, зарывшись носом в густые седые пряди. — Хочу тебя, — пробормотал он, оцеловывая лейтенант пониже коротко стриженной бороды, оставляя цепочку розовых следов. — Хочу тебя там, внутри. Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня — до самого конца, наполнил своим огромным членом! Трахни меня, — он тронул кончиком языка в зардевшейся ушной раковине.

Хэнка тряхнуло от этого откровения, повело больше, чем с полбутылки виски. Он перехватил Коннора за ягодицы, стискивая их силиконовый наполнитель, и прижал головку к раскрытому входу, плавно толкнувшись внутрь.

Андроид в его руках задрожал, втиснулся всем телом в тело Хэнка, подаваясь вниз, насколько это было возможно. Его подготовленный корпус легко впустил немалый размер лейтенанта на половину длины, но дальше пошло тяжелее, и Коннор с нетерпением попытался опуститься сам, вобрать в себя член Хэнка как можно глубже.

— Ну-ка не двигайся, детка, — пророкотал лейтенант, мгновенно стискивая его стальной хваткой. — Я сам.

Он вжал Коннора в диван, всё так же держа на весу, — но теперь вбиваясь в него мощными длинными толчками, каждый раз насаживая на себя полностью, до самых яиц, и выскальзывая едва ли не наполовину. Он входил резковато, но размеренно, чтобы пройтись головкой не только по имитации простаты, но и снова раздвинуть медленно стягивающиеся в исходное состояние стенки синтетических мышц. 

Коннор в его руках уже не дрожал — а сильно вибрировал, его корпус буквально ходил ходуном. Он коротко всхлипывал, иногда, на самых чувствительных моментах, легко прикусывая Хэнка за шею, словно прося его двигаться быстрее.

Лейтенант, отзываясь на его желание, толкнулся с размаху глубже и ускорился, вдалбливая андроида в спинку дивана. Правой рукой он перехватил истекающий смазкой искусственный член и быстро дёрнул по нему ладонью, подхватывая собственный ритм, зажимая Коннора между двумя синхронными действиями.

Коннор взвыл, выгибаясь назад, над диваном, впиваясь пальцами Хэнку в плечи, и Хэнк сам застонал в ответ, теряя голову от своего мальчика и всего жара между ними.

Влажные шлепки скина об кожу стали почти неразличимы, сливаясь в один звук, по их бёдрам текла смазка, заливая диван, крики и стоны наполнили всю гостиную.

Где-то между ними родилось новое солнце — и накрыло их по очереди, заставив выплеснуться сначала Коннора — себе и лейтенанту на грудь, а затем и Хэнка — вглубь своего андроида.

Оргазм ослепил их, собрав воедино такие разные сущности — и в следующий же миг разложив их на равные друг другу атомы.

Хэнк тяжело уткнулся мокрым лбом в лоб своего напарника, пока тот с морганием перезагружал все основные программные процессы.

— Ты самый лучший, Кон, — устало и нежно улыбнулся он. — Мой хороший, мой ненаглядный мальчик.

Коннор тихо выдохнул, замирая от его слов, глядя ему в глаза так открыто, что у лейтенанта стиснуло сердце, — а потом впился долгим, жадным поцелуем ему в губы, выражая всё, что ему так трудно было сформулировать, сказать своими словами, а не предзаданными программой фразами.

— Ты — моё всё, — тихо прошелестел он, выдыхая тёплым по шее Хэнка и обнимая его, насколько хватало человеческой выносливости.

Лейтенант погладил его по спине, по расслабленно опустившимся плечам: такого по-машинному жёсткого, сверхсильного, прагматичного — и такого открытого, чувствительного, умеющего доверять. Умеющего любить.

— Ну как, теперь готов выбить признание из этих двух обормотов? — улыбнулся Хэнк. — Нас там, небось, уже заждались. Надо б наконец сменить антураж, — он кивнул на грязную одежду, — на что-то приличное.

Коннор, спустившись со спинки дивана, медленно и ласково провёл языком по скуле лейтенанта, мягко мазнул почти что поцелуем по тёплым губам Хэнка и отвёл голову, чтобы с лёгким прищуром посмотреть ему в глаза.

— У нас есть ещё девятнадцать минут, — он чуть усмехнулся в дразнящем жесте. — Времени не хватит, чтобы принять душ по отдельности. Вы же поможете мне, лейтенант, не так ли? — он приподнял брови.

Хэнк хмыкнул и покачал головой, горячо поглядев на замершего в предвкушающем ожидании Коннора. Похоже, у его андроида только что стало на одну маленькую слабость больше.

— Без вариантов, детка.


End file.
